CCS: Bittersweet Sixteen
by Her Pretty Smile
Summary: —[Post-canon] Six years after Syaoran again left for Hong Kong, sixteen-year-old Sakura changed drastically. She stopped hoping for him to ever come back and became cold, distant, and aloof, especially whenever someone mentioned him. These changes in her caused her Sakura Cards to duplicate and morph into a Dark Side, and thus her new, dangerous adventures begin. [Ongoing]
1. ღPrologueღ

**CCS: Bittersweet Sixteen**

by Her Pretty Smile

* * *

**Synopsis:** [Post-canon] Six years after Syaoran again left for Hong Kong, sixteen-year-old Sakura changed drastically. She stopped hoping for him to ever come back and became cold, distant, and aloof, especially whenever someone mentioned him. These changes in her caused her Sakura Cards to duplicate and morph into a Dark Side, and thus her new, dangerous adventures begin. [Ongoing]

**Warning:** Remember, this is POST-CANON and BASED SOLELY on the ANIME. Basically, this fic will tend to go towards the after-events of the CCS Movie 2: The Sealed Card. SAKURA IS OOC BECAUSE she's, uh, what, sixteen? Being ten years old means being naive and innocent and carefree. Being sixteen means being immature, more aware, and not childish. However, I'll make sure that Syaoran becomes in-character. He, Tomoyo, Eriol, and Meiling, however, cannot be completely IC because they've grown up now. They can't simply be the same anymore. Also, I do not like yaoi or yuri (boy-love and girl-love), so no Touya/Yukito, Sakura/Tomoyo, and Sonomi/Nadeshiko will happen here. But I will place snippets of their once-harbored love in this fic so as to be consistent with the canon storyline.

**Beta-ed by:** AspiringWriterGirl

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Card Captor Sakura nor its characters. They belong solely to CLAMP.

* * *

**Card Captor Sakura II:** Bittersweet Sixteen

**Prologue**

Receiving the News

* * *

THE BIRDS CHIRPED MERRILY outside the window, and the sun shone brightly across the sky, indicating that it was a normal, nice sunny day.

However, to Kinomoto Sakura, this day was different. She could feel it inside her; it was like a black hole that was threatening to swallow her up whole.

Something was going to happen today.

And it wasn't good.

"Sakura?" Kero inquired. "Why aren't you getting ready yet?"

Aforementioned person stared emptily at the yellow-coloured stuffed animal that was hovering in the air before her. "You know, Kero-chan..." she said slowly. "I had that dream again."

At that moment, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Sakura said, mildly confused. Usually everyone (except for Kero, of course) was asleep at this time of day.

The door opened to reveal Touya and Yukito, both wearing serious expressions on their faces as they stepped before her.

"What's wrong, onii-chan? Yukito-san?" Sakura asked, feeling that same sense of foreboding that swelled up inside the pit of her stomach.

"Something's happening." A man with an attractive, messy tuft of short silver hair and fathomless dark eyes appeared in the doorway, donning his high school uniform. "And I think it has something to do with _time_."

Sakura stared at him, seemingly not comprehending his slightly enigmatic statement. "Can you clarify it for me further, Yue-san?"

"Oi, kaijuu—" Touya started.

"O. Nii. Chan." Sakura's voice turned low and dangerous.

Touya held up his hands as a form of surrender. "Fine, fine. I was just kidding," he mumbled under his breath.

Yukito nudged him none too gently.

Touya sighed. "Sakura, my powers are coming back."

"And I think I can use telekinesis," Yukito said.

"What?" Sakura got out of bed and stood before her brother. She only came up to his chin, but her intimidating aura caused her to look so much dominant than the latter. "How can that be? When you gave Yukito-san all your powers, you were shredded of all the connections to your magic. And since Yue-san has a body of his own now—" Sakura cut herself off, eyes wide as the realization dawned on her in an instant. "_Oh_... That's why."

Yue nodded, his arms crossed in front of his chest as he approached his Mistress. "Touya gave Yukito all his powers. They'd resided inside him, completely dormant. That is, until it arose." His expression was, as usual, unreadable. "And Touya has a natural affiliation or connection to magic. I suspect that his powers will all come back completely after some time."

"But... How did you know that they're coming back, onii-chan?" Sakura asked quietly.

Touya hesitated, his gaze averted towards the ground. "I... can see okaa-san again."

Sakura's eyes turned empty once again. "I see," she said flatly, turning her back on them and starting to unbutton her jacket. "Please leave. I have to get ready to go to school."

There was silence as they all got out of the room.

Yue was the last to leave. But before he closed the door, however, he spoke, directing his words towards Sakura.

"Li and Hiiragizawa are here in Tomoeda. They'll be enrolling in our school. I just thought you should know."

He closed the door.

And his words hit her hard.

Her grip on the last button tightened, her jaw clenching as her eyes burned in anger.

"Li Syaoran... _How dare you come back here_?"

* * *

**End **of **Prologue**

* * *

**A/N:** I'm sorry if the details here don't seem to correspond to the events that happened in the anime; it's been a long time since I've watched CCS, so maybe my memory's getting a bit blurred. But please inform me if my information is wrong. I'd like to keep this completely close to canon as possible. Also, sorry if it's short, but it's just the prologue after all. ;)

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** This may seem a lot confusing to you all, but please bear with it for a little longer. Questions will be answered in further development of the story. And yes, Yue and Yukito have separate bodies now, meaning that Yue's not relying on Yukito anymore. So now, Yue's situation is similar to Nakuru's; he can disguise himself as a high school student and he can go back to his guardian form.


	2. ღChapter 1ღ

**CCS: Bittersweet Sixteen**

by Her Pretty Smile

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you all for the feedback you've given me. In exchange, here's the next chapter. :)

* * *

**Card Captor Sakura II: Bittersweet Sixteen**

Episode 1

_The Unfortunate Meeting_

* * *

SAKURA STARTED PUTTING ON her rollerblades.

"Mistre—I mean, Kinomoto-san," Yue fumbled a little with his words, looking slightly uncomfortable as he went behind her."Would you like me to go ahead of you again?"

"Yes, please do, Yue-san," Sakura replied absently, finishing strapping on her rollerblades and standing up.

Yue nodded before starting to walk off.

"Wait. Yue-san."

Aforementioned person stopped in his tracks and turned to face her. "Yes?"

She walked up to him and got a hold of his tie, much to his surprise.

"_Mis_—Kinomoto-san?"

"Stay still."

She worked deftly on his tie in silence, the occasional wind passing by and rustling their hairs in a gentle motion.

Yue studied Sakura discreetly, noticing the serious expression that she always seemed to wear on her face whenever he saw her and the fact that she only came up just above his chin.

_She's grown... a lot_, he thought.

_And she's changed a lot, too._

"There." She stepped back and adjusted her backpack before skating towards school.

Yue watched her go, then sighed quietly.

_This won't be a peaceful day, I think…_

* * *

-;-

* * *

"CLASS, THIS IS LI Syaoran and Hiiragizawa Eriol."

Sakura glared at the former with blazing green eyes.

He glared back with the same intensity.

Eriol, heaving a sigh, gave a polite smile as he regarded the class with pleasantries. "It's nice to meet you all."

There were gushes and squeals coming from most of the girls in the class.

Tomoyo gave a sweet smile. "Long time no see, Hiiragizawa-kun."

"Ah, Daidouji-san," Eriol said, his smile returning the sweetness of Tomoyo's, "long time no see. You too, Sakura-san."

The latter stopped glaring at Syaoran and turned her attention to Eriol. "Eriol-kun," she said warmly. "You can sit here behind me."

Eriol was about to reply in thanks when Syaoran suddenly cut him off.

"No. _I'll _sit behind her."

Sakura's eyes blazed with fury. "I didn't ask _you_, Li Syaoran," she said slowly, anger rising in her voice.

"Hiiragizawa-kun can sit behind _me_," Tomoyo said helpfully, not minding the heated glaring contest between her best friend and Syaoran.

Eriol gave Tomoyo a grateful look before sitting down behind her.

"Kinomoto! Sit down." The teacher's gaze was that of disapproval. "Li. Go sit behind Kinomoto."

Sakura was still fuming when Syaoran sat behind her and when the teacher started the lecture.

"Hey, Kinomoto," he whispered.

"Sensei, Li is talking in class." Sakura's tone was flat as she lifted her hand in the air to get her teacher's attention.

"Li! Detention."

Syaoran's eyes went wide in disbelief. "What the heck? Sakura!"

"Don't call me that," she said coldly. "Don't you _dare_ call me that."

Syaoran just fumed, glaring daggers at her back.

* * *

-;-

* * *

WHEN SYAORAN SAW SAKURA and his friends again, he couldn't help but notice the changes in them all.

It was no question that Sakura had grown up to be a beautiful girl. She'd grown her hair so that it sat just above her waist, and to make it look simple, she wore a black headband. Her features had softened and become more refined, and her skin was paler than before. Her emerald-green eyes looked bigger than ever and more doll-like, making her look innocent. However, the grim, serious expression she always seemed to wear on her face made her look mature and intimidating.

He, on the other hand, had grown up to look even more handsome and mature. He'd kept the rather attractive messiness of his short brown hair, and his amber eyes contained a sense of maturity that wasn't there six years ago. He had also grown a lot in the physical department and he became leaner, but he still had an intimidating aura to him.

Then there was Eriol who had grown up well and recently developed an immense charm and charisma. He kept his short, dark-blue hair and trademark round glasses. With his soft, smooth voice, his good manners, and his politeness, he was more of a gentleman than the girls could ever imagine though he was still a mischievous, cunning, and intelligent boy in his own way.

Lastly, there was Tomoyo. If she'd been a beauty when she was a child, then now, if possible, it had increased at an exponential rate. Her amethyst eyes grew bigger and doll-like just like Sakura's, but the flecks of darker and lighter violet in them now looked a lot more appealing than before. Her waist-length dark hair bounced lightly in waves whenever the wind blew on them, and her height and pale but pretty complexion was nothing to scoff at. She looked very much like a supermodel, much to the envy of her classmates.

Tomoyo instantly became popular when she stepped into high school, seeing that she had looks, money, talent, manners, attitude, and brains. She seemed very much perfect, but it seemed that only Sakura knew what her flaws were.

Now these four particular teens were sitting in the cafeteria. Sakura was openly avoiding Syaoran. Tomoyo was glued to her side as usual, while Eriol was cheerfully devouring his meal as if he hadn't eaten in days.

However, he couldn't help but notice(much to the slight loss of his appetite) Syaoran scowling directly at Sakura.

"You know," Eriol started, smirking a little as he paused in the middle of his meal, "burning holes in* her back won't help your situation very much, if at all."

"She deserves _every_ glare I throw her way and _every_ snarky comment I make at her," Syaoran snarled.

Eriol sighed. "Have it your way, then."

Suddenly, Sakura jolted.

So did Eriol and Syaoran.

The three stood up simultaneously with the same puzzled thought in their minds.

_A... Clow Card...?_

"*Eriol-kun, did you feel it, too?" Sakura asked while running towards the direction she sensed the Clow card in.

"Yes," Eriol replied, confusion evident in his voice. "But I don't understand why. You've gotten all the Cards, so why is there still one here?"

Syaoran gritted his teeth. _She's leaving me out. Damn it, Sakura_.

When they got to Penguin Park, they were shocked at what they saw.

"H—Hey..." Sakura said; her eyes wide in disbelief. "That's... my Windy Card..."

"It's turned back into a Clow Card!" Syaoran exclaimed in pure skepticism as if she wasn't really seeing it.

"And it's changing into something different," Eriol noted, his eyes narrowing. "This isn't good. This is _not_ good."

Sakura quickly rummaged through her bag and took out one of her Sakura Cards. When she stared at the object in her hand, she felt like her eyes were playing a trick on her. "E—Eriol-kun!" she stammered in disbelief. "The Windy card. _I—It's still here with me_!"

"_What_?! Then..."

Before their very eyes, the other Windy Card that was flying in the air morphed into an indiscernible shape.

"This is not good. Not good at all," Eriol muttered to himself, looking up at what they once thought was the Windy card.

Then a dark light surrounded them, and that same light was what they last saw before they suddenly blacked out.

* * *

Episode 1—End

_TBC_

* * *

**A/N:** Finished. :3 Leave some feedback, okay? Thanks.


End file.
